Pensée décousue
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. RyoPi. Leur façon de s'aimer était à la limite de la folie.


Disclamer : et bien non je ne suis pas devenue le directeur de la johnny's entertainment... C bien triste je vous l'accorde

Rating: K+... ya des hommes qui font des choses... enfin c'est sous entendu!

Note: hello!!!! ma soeur me dit que je fais trop court? alors voila le résultat quand j'essaye de faire long.... vous allez voir ça fait peur! très! XD mais ne fuyez pas!! restez!! bref cette fiction je l'ai écrite en philo.. après un controle! je suppose qu'on peut dire que la philosophie a un effet poétique sur moi! regardé tout ces tournure de phrase et cette façon de rendre le tout poétique!! (essayé hein parce qu'après c'est pas forcément réussi!)

bon bref RyoPi ... pourquoi changer les habitudes? soyons sérieux un instant

Enjoy! (ah! et evidemment le titre dit tout! n'est ce pas? =P)

* * *

**Pensée décousue**

Ryo aime la peau de YamaPi. Elle est douce et sent bon. Même si l'odeur change souvent. Pi teste des nouvelles crèmes hydratantes aux multiples parfums. Pêche, fraise, vanille, Passion...

Il aime mordre cette peau offerte, si tendre, la suçoter, la lécher. Il aime entendre crier Pi, le faire haleter, supplier de continuer.

Il aime redécouvrir les contours du corps de son amant dans la pénombre de leur chambre, ou bien caché derrière l'empilement de costumes.

Il aime sentir ce corps frémir, trembler d'appréhension sous ses doigts brûlant.

Quand ils regardent un film, juste tout les deux sur le vieux canapé légèrement délavé du salon, Pi finit toujours par se blottir contre lui. Ça peut finir en partie de jambes en l'air. Ou juste ils finissent par s'assoupir collé l'un contre l'autre.

Quand inconsciemment la main de Pi cherche la sienne, c'est avec les sens en éveil qu'il lui donne et qu'il la serre. Sentait la douceur de la peau ou bien la légère moiteur lors des suffocants jours d'été.

Il laisse leurs doigts s'entremêler caché dans la poche d'un blouson. Comme si cela suffisait à cacher leur amour au monde entier. Une simple poche en tissus.

Il déteste qu'on passe la main dans ses cheveux. Mais pour Pi il pardonne. C'est généralement dans un élan de passion trop brusque, ou au moment ou le plaisir est trop grand qu'il passe sa main fébrile dans les cheveux ébène de son partenaire.

Il a déjà griffé les hanches de Pi. Le même jour celui-ci lui avait griffé les épaules. Ce jour-là le shooting se faisait torse nu. La maquilleuse les a regardé d'un drôle d'air mais n'a rien dit. Même si la coïncidence était dure à croire. Surtout à ces endroits _là_.

Leurs étreintes étaient la parfaite réflexion de leur amour. Violentes, incontrôlables, inattendues, puissantes. Les laissant plonger dans un abîme de passion.

YamaPi avait un jour dit qu'il l'aimait à en suffoquer. C'était trop puissant pour ne pas être douloureux, c'était trop puissant pour pouvoir être caché sans se sentir broyé de l'intérieur.

Leur façon d'aimer était à la limite de la folie. C'était malsain. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'arrêteront. Les règles qu'on leur a dictés et qu'il faut suivre sont si pesantes qu'ils ont besoin de quelque chose pour décompresser.

Ils avaient commencé par désirer le corps de l'autre. Mais trop peureux, trop pudiques ils n'avaient pas bougés. Jusqu'à ce qu'Uchi se fasse renvoyé. Quelque chose avait cassé en Ryo. Il avait décidé qu'envoyer bouler certaines règles serait sa forme de révolte. Même si personne n'était au courant, dans sa tête il avait vengé son ami. Au début. Maintenant Pi lui était indispensable pour pouvoir respirer.

Il savait pertinemment qu'un jour on les séparerait. Que personne ne soutiendraient leur relation. Il n'était même pas sur que ces amis essaieraient de le défendre. Mais quand Pi lui chuchotait un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille il oubliait l'avenir angoissant qui s'affichait devant eux.

* * *

**j'aime bien ce coté triste ... allez savoir je dois être legèrement dépréssive ces derniers temps... une semaine a rester seule chez moia bosser.... parce que j'ai un bac tout pourri a passer en fin d'année.... ça me mine le moral si vous saviez!! Pfffuuuu.....**

**enfin merci d'avoir lu!! merci si vous laissez un mot!! merci si vous mettez juste cette histoire dans vos favoris!! merci a vous très cher lecteurs!**

**soeurette j'espère que ça aura duré plus de 30 secondes... allons! mettons une minute!!**

**A plus!**

**CraC**


End file.
